Noble
Noble deRoyale, the former number one of the first male generation of warriors in the lands of Tolaine. Awakened as an Abyssal One and assumed control over the Deep Mountains of Alphonse. He is infamous as the "King" of Alphonse, given by the Organization in form of anti-awakened propaganda and has become the official title that everyone knows him as. His nickname as a Claymore was "Cold Blooded" for his calculating personality and use of others as his expendable tools. Noble's symbol is a vertical line bisecting a vertically orientated equilateral triangle, part of the symbol of the royale family crest. His Y.I.D. is Eunice Aphroditois. Appearance Noble's human form is a young man in early twenties with dark hair tied up in a ponytail and noble appearance. Often seen with a scarf of Shadow-wolf fur wrapped around his neck. He is often prone to semi-transforming one arm when attacked. His semi-awakened form is very versatile, having a range of air-based projectile weaponry. Using these weapons, he grows intake valves over his arms, legs, or chest, and uses muscular organs to compress the air until he fires. Abyssal form His Abyssal form resembles a brain connected to a spine and capable of levitation through the "halo" a nerve cluster, over his main body.several smaller spider-like appendages beneath and several eyes inside its vertical maw. Four thicker appendages serve as its main means of attack. His human portion is located inside the main body and jaws. A pair of glowing blue eyes inside the jaws for him to perceive yoki around him accurately. This form is ten meters tall. Personality Noble is a man of science, calm, collected and non-aggressive against most people. He can be pleasant and unperturbed when not threatened and around his family. According to Faren and Alice, he has softened up considerably during the centuries from his cold and calculating personality as a Claymore. He is capable of feeling true love to his wife and daughters. However, the way he shows it to his children can be considered extreme parent neglect as all he cares about is research and progress for his children's conditions, something he been called out on on multiple occasions. Also on at least one occasion, he has been shown to lose his calm behavior whenever a member of his family is injured. The rare occasions where his true persona slips out are the times when he despairs or is infuriatingly angry to the point where he brings out the Abyssal form. (Something he swore to his wife to never do since the day he awakened.) At such occasions he loses all emotion and becomes almost machine like in his speech and thought process. He also doesn´t hesitate to use extreme force against his opponents if the justification exists. Known actions he performed during the few times he entered this form, was the genocide of the human population of Deep Mountains. When he reverts to his abyssal form, only members of his family can bring him back to his senses. He cares for his fellow awakened from every generation after his daughters as research subjects and rehabilitation purposes. He has also shown concern for humans as a whole and tries to create ways to nourish the awakened without risking the extinction of the human race, caring little for the actual well being of the humans and more their nutritional value. He is also shown to enjoy quality wine for its taste (mixed with blood), as awakened ones are immune to alcohol. History Noble was originally a distinguished warrior for a small island in Sol de Reign, going by the name Kizoku. He was recruited into the Grande Armee alliance and became the number 1 warrior of the first generation of male warriors who fought against the Drach. He awakened in Rabona, falling for Clarice and rescuing her and miata, making his home in the Deep Mountains to avoid corruption and experiment in peace. He single-handedly carved out his castle in a strategic location to avoid attack. After Alice awoke, he met with her to divide the land between them and continued to meet with her as well as explored Tolaine for experimental materials. His experiments were kick-started by notes he had taken from the Retrieval Squad before he awoke and involved every aspect of awakened life, particularly a cure for his family. Noble travels around Tolaine to find samples to help him cure his wife and biological children (Clover, Arwen, Artemis, and Bonnie). He developed the fruits of labor with Clarice. He also created the Knights of the Kingdom to help preserve Tolaine and in part, started his awakened academy in the deep mountains. Abilities Highly logical and intelligent, he was the grand tactician of the male generation. His status as a number one made him the strongest of his generation before his awakening. After he became an Abyssal one, he gained the ability of ranged combat. Capable of semi-transforming his arms to various air-based ranged weaponry, he became a living armory capable to counter any threat against him. In human form, these shots are capable to destroy flesh and bone. In Abyssal form, they upgrade to destroy rock and wood. His spine contains twenty-four tactical weapons with air and yoki as power source. He can release them as bombs to destroy persistent hostiles with extreme force, it has been mentioned that if he unleashed all of them in one area, a fifth of Tolaine would be exterminated and erased from existence. It´s unknown if they grow back or not. Another ability, due to the shape of his body, is levitation after a jump-start off the ground. With it, he can remain in the air for long periods of time and fight without the risk of counter-attack from most opponents. Another ability shown in human form, is the ability to completely suppress his abyssal aura to the point where he can move through the lands unnoticed by everyone.It´s unknown if he can do this while in Abyssal form. Plot Noble is first seen traveling to meet Alice. Along the way, he is stopped by bandits who attempt to rob him, only to be humorously foiled. He is "captured" by Alice along with Grace and brought to the tea party, later trying to persuade Alice to end her tea party, his pleas falling on deaf ears. Hopeful that she will be more interested in Grace, Noble tries to find Grace, eventually inadvertently starting an execution/trial for her by revealing her claymore nature in Sanctuary. He brought Grace along with him, giving her back her sword which he presumably received from Alice and letting her get her uniform back from the Black Card Brigade. After Grace ended the tea party, Noble briefly discussed Messire's return with Alice, unnerving her. Noble again meets Grace and Alice as their guide to his castle, although he fails to recognize Grace. On the way there, Grace insults "the king", not realizing that Noble was the king, much to Alice's amusement. On the way there, Noble encountered feeders but was able to easily overcome them. He re-entered the castle with an enormous celebration and soon got down to business with Alice. In a small meeting, with only himself, Alice, Maya, Raya, Grace, Clarice, and Miata, he began to discuss the future of Tolaine, although Grace, Clarice and Miata left due to Grace's near treasonous praise of the organization. He again began to inform Alice about the state of Tolaine and the management of territories, proposing that they should prepare for war as between Messire and the Organization, they would be overpowered and destroyed should a conflict ensue. Noble later participated in fighting Omen, destroying his human form to save Bonnie and later severely crippling his body to stop his destructive rampage. After the battle, he realized what a terrible father he had been, neglecting his own children in favor of his research (to help them), thinking that he was helping them when they needed a father figure in their lives. He went to individually reconcile with his children, realizing his children either idolized, hated, or were scared of him, much to his horror. After finding Arwen had died, he entered his abyssal form, but was restrained by Alice and Miata and calmed down, realizing that destruction would never bring Arwen back. As punishment for the hunting party which killed Arwen, which had been sent to retrieve Gloria, Grace and her company were banished from Noble's kingdom. Relationships Clarice de Royale His wife and queen for the last five hundred years. He has been shown to truly love her and willing to listen to. He is also shown to be irritated whenever she is insulted by a third party and willing to threaten said party if they continue with it. Miata de Royale Adoptive daughter and best student. Adopted daughter Clover de Royale Surgery student and subject. One of his daughters Arwen de Royale Tactician/leader and subject. One of his daughters Artemis de Royale Perfectionist, sniper and subject. One of his daughters. Idolizes him. Bonnie de Royale Rebellious and obsessed with the occult and forbidden. One of his daughters Alice The abyssal of Lautrec. Negotiates land and control with her. Grace An interesting claymore he met and had some passing interests to examine. Saw her as a way to end Alice's tea party. He was tricked into believing she was an awakened called Trish. Grace was banished from his kingdom after Arwen died. The Organization He made a deal with the organization not to attack their faculty in the north and kill colorheads in exchange for no attacks. Was part of the organization as a claymore. Faren An annoying awakened from his generation which accidentally attacked Arwen many years ago and was banished. Maya and Raya Merchant Trades with them to obtain research material. The Sanctuary Has been to sanctuary before and stayed to watch Grace's trial. Category:Awakened Being Category:Abyssal Ones Category:First Generation